Living in Sparta
by PrincessEurydice
Summary: Just a little story that I found on my computer from like three years ago. It's kind of good. I don't know. Let me know what you think!


June 24,452 B.C.

We have now been on the road for three weeks and I am starting to regret agreeing to come on this journey. I was chosen to help take care of the slaves and children as we in Athens try to spread democracy.

My name is Cyrano and I am a thirteen year old girl. My father is a successful grape and olive grower. He is also a council man like most men are here. His name is Cyrus. My mother is still in Athens, she is not well enough to travel with us. She is also taking care of my siblings besides my older brother, Typos, who at this very moment is sitting on our horse, in front of me. He is also twenty years old and married to Ctyu, the daughter of a successful olive grower. Their marriage was very profitable to both sets of parents, no doubt.

Ctyu is also my best friend; she is only two years older then me. At night by the fire the two of us whisper and laugh while trying to take care of our slaves and younger children.

We have just made it to Mycenae, and we are headed towards Sparta. We are stopping here on the outskirts to sleep for the night. I would write more but I am very tired and I don't think I'll even talk to Ctyu tonight.

July 14, 452 B.C.

We have finally made it to Sparta! Right now the men are trying to spread democracy to the leaders, though we all know that they won't talk them off the throne. We'll have to talk to the people here trying to convince them to either come with us back to Athens or to start their own democracy.

I do not like their plan I think it's scandalous and just plain mean. They don't plan to share with the people that they will not be more than woman with their rights, until they are to Athens.

A young woman just came over here, probably to kick us off her land, and Ctyu went over to talk to her. I think they're arguing -------------------------------------------------

Sorry about that. That woman started wrestling Ctyu so of course I went to her rescue. I cannot believe that any woman would do that. She must be an outcast. I will be right back I have to tend to Ctyu's wounds.

I had just finished tending Ctyu's wounds when the men came back. Some looked like they had been in a fight very much like poor Ctyu's and others just looked shaken. Typos ran over here when he saw his wife being tended to. He demanded to know what was going on and of course we told him. He looked shocked that a woman would do something so flagrantly violent.

The men then told us their story. They had been walking down the road trying to spread democracy when a crowd of men started attacking them. They claimed they had pitch forks and ran them out of their city.

I am very surprised at what we have found here. I had always heard that these people were violent but I had never expected this.

I am going to go talk to my father. He said that he needs to talk to me.

Oh no! Oh no! My father just informed me that once we get back to Athens I am to marry Tyco, Ctyu's brother. I have nothing against him as a friend, but a husband! I don't have any choice. I might as well go to bed.

I got up in the middle of the night and am writing this from the light of the embers. I have decided to run away. Maybe I can find a family in Sparta to live with until I can get back to Athens and figure out a better plan. Maybe my mother will be on my side.

July 15, 452 B.C.

I have found a family to stay with. I slept in their barn. It was either that or the slaves' quarters and I absolutely refuse to sleep with slaves. The family is made up of three girls all my age, a six year old brother, and their mother. When I asked where their father was they gave me a weird look and told me he was in the army. They made it sound like I should have known that. I then asked why they had three girls but only one boy, trying to make a joke. They found no humor in that and informed me that they had one son in the army and two in training. I then, feeling like I had said enough, went to the barn to sleep.

This morning I am going to have to tell them I am from Athens and explain what I am trying to do. I am hoping beyond hope that they will find no wrong in what I did and that they continue to help me.

I figure I had better get up before someone sends for me. I will just get dressed and then ----------------------------------------------------------

You would not believe what I just saw, the three girls taking turns wrestling each other. The third one was throwing what I know to be a discus, from watching my brother. Then they would switch. When they saw me they invited me to join in. Then one of then, Atrophy I think, ran over to me, yes ran over to me and asked why not. Before I could even begin she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her sisters.

"What is your name again", a tall, goddess-like one asked me. I think her name was Yuan.

"Cyrano" I sputtered out. I was still in shock of their behavior.

"Cyrano, are you from around here?" the last one, Manuela, asked.

"No, not at all. I'm from Athens."

"Athens! Wow! Let us teach you how to wrestle." I have no idea what came over me but soon they were all teaching me how. After that I learned how to play music and sing. They then taught me dances.

I have to say that might have been one of the best days of my life. I am expected at supper in a few minutes, I am going to stop writing long enough to change clothes.

At supper they asked me why I was in Sparta and I explained their ideas about spreading democracy. They asked me what democracy was and I explained as best I as I could. "Rule by the people," was all I could think to say. "Or by the men anyway." They also asked me what I learned in Athens if it wasn't how to wrestle and I explained how we learn to be wives.

Finally, they asked me the dreaded question, what I had been hoping to avoid. "So, why aren't you staying with the other Athenians?"

I quickly made up a lie that I had been separated and I needed a place to stay until I could find them. They accepted this and we moved on.

July 16, 452 B.C.

I am on a horse on my way back to Athens to be married. The family I was staying with insisted that they walk me to where my "people" were. They had found them by asking friends where the strangers from the North West were staying. Now instead of sitting on the back of my brother's mare, I am sitting on the back of Tyco's. On the back of my brother's mare is Ctyu who gave me a half-hearted smile when I got back.

My father and Tyco have decided that we are to marry as soon as we get back. Now in front of me I have a long journey and then an even longer one after that. I think of how the women in Sparta are. They have an arranged marriage and then they barely see each other. If only Athens were like that.

October 9, 452 B.C.

We have finally made it back to Athens. I am surprised to say Pericles is still in rule. I have been thinking, "Is democracy really the best?" I mean in Sparta they have an olieraghy and yet they get to have a life. They learn how to do sports, play music, and dance. Here, I will never be able to do what I was taught because men are above me.

As soon as we get to my house we are to have the ceremony and then I will go start my new life.

Well I am married.

October 18,448 B.C.

I am thinking about what happened in Sparta. I am thinking about things that are the same and different. Women here are protected by the law but yet we don't have a say in what is going on around us. In Sparta women are full citizens. I would love to be a full citizen more than anything. Our governments, of course, are also different. They have and oligeraghy, like we used to have, but now we have a democracy. Sparta is a strict military state and all we have is a good navy. The girls there learn so many things; I just learn how to be a wife.

Of course, we both have slaves. Slaves here help our democracy; there they help the military. We have both gone threw different systems of government, though we have gotten past where they are.

I still wish I could be a full citizen, but being Tyco's wife does have its advantages. Now when I go collect water at the well I am treated as a matron and not a young child. I also learn what is going on at the Agora from Tyco and I have even seen a drama produces there. I am also the sole teacher of my young daughter, Xiao. My husband takes Vey to the Agora everyday. He is my son and will soon be a council person.

I am happy with my life even if I am in Athens for in three years I would not be able to have my son anymore. I am content.


End file.
